


Music In Me.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Doggy Style, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, annoying neighbors, dirty talk????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey's new neighbor is blaring his music at a late hour.Mickey goes to confront him.Things escalate from there.





	Music In Me.

**Author's Note:**

> ANDDDD THE SMUT IS BACK. ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey about choked on his toothbrush when a loud booming sound came from next door.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed.

He spit in the sink and washed his mouth out before cutting the light off and walking out of the bathroom. He was going to go over and give his neighbor what for. He hadn't met him. He just knew that a new guy had moved next door and from what Mickey heard he was attractive. 

Not that Mickey cared.

What he did care about was getting some sleep on the weekend before he had to go back to work the following week. So he grabbed his robe and slid it on. He tied it tightly around himself to cover the fact he was naked and walked out into the hallway.

He went over to his neighbors door and started pounding on it as loud as he could, "Hey, asswipe! Cut down the fucking music! People are trying to sleep!"

The music stopped, the door opened and Mickey choked on his tongue. There standing in front of him was the most attractive human being Mickey had ever laid his eyes on. He had red hair which was messy as if he had been laying down. He was shirtless which gave Mickey's eyes the blessing of staring at his very fit body. The briefs he was wearing didn't leave anything to the imagination. Holy shit his dick is huge, Mickey thought.

He shook out of his trance and looked at his new neighbor, "I would like to get some sleep. I can't do that if you're blaring your shitty music at eleven."

"Sorry." The red head spoke, "I listen to music to pump myself up."

"Okay that's great and all but can you do it on your phone or something? Not everyone wants to listen to that shit." 

The red head held out his hand, "I'm Ian. You must be Mickey."

Mickey looked at his hand and reluctantly shook it, "How did you know my name?"

Ian pulled his hand back and smiled, "People told me to keep an eye out for the grumpy, dark-haired boy on the sixth floor."

"Wow." Mickey chuckled, "I love how that's how my neighbors view me. I'm not a grump people just piss me off."

Ian was smiling and Mickey liked it. Fucking shit, Mickey cursed, it would be his luck that his new neighbor was a fucking God and without a doubt the most beautiful man in the world. 

Probably his luck that Ian was straight too.

"Well just don't let them piss you off, Mickey."

"Wow, what a great suggestion, Ian. I can't believe I never thought about that." Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

"Your sarcasm is hot." 

Mickey looked at him and Ian was now leaning against the doorway grinning at Mickey. He didn't know if he was seeing things but it was as if Ian was trying to look through his robe.

"Uh, okay. I'm going to go back to my apartment now. Just keep the music down from now on." 

"Okay," Ian promised, "I'll do that." 

 

For the next week, Ian blared his music at all hours at a very grueling volume. Mickey wasn't the only one to go over and tell him to knock it off but he was the only one that Ian would listen to.

 

Mickey banged on Ian's door over and over until the music stopped and the red head opened the door. But Mickey didn't say anything. He shoved past Ian and walked into his apartment, "Where the fuck is your stereo? I'm going to smash it into a million pieces."

Ian closed his door and laughed as Mickey walked around trying to find it, "I don't have a stereo, Mickey."

"Well what is it then? I'm going to throw it out the window tied to your ankle."

"The music is off, Mickey. Chill."

"You're just going to do it again tomorrow, Gallagher. It'd be a shame if someone dismembered your attractive face." 

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm attractive?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You're blushing, Mickey."

"I'm not blushing. I have a thing where my face turns red when idiots annoy me."

"Uh huh sure. " Ian chuckled, "I think you're fine as shit, Mickey. Why do you think I keep playing the music?"

"Excuse me?" Mickey gasped.

"I hate that fucking music. I saw you one afternoon then asked someone about you. Turned out you were my neighbor so I used this shitty music in hopes to get your attention. It worked."

Mickey felt his gut twisting, "You only played that music to get my attention?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just knock on my door you idiot?"

"Because something tells me you don't take too kindly to strangers."

"I don't."

"Would you have let me in?"

"Maybe. Would you have let me in if you never saw me and I knocked to welcome you to the building with weed brownies?"

"Yes." Ian laughed, "I'd invite you in to eat them with me."

Mickey didn't know what to think about the red head in front of him. He was charming as shit. He was also definitely into Mickey which silently made him happy.

"Well," Ian continued, "You just going to stare at me?"

"You're annoying."

Ian laughed, "Thank you, Mickey. I figure that's a compliment from you."

Mickey let out a breathless laugh, "This past week you have done nothing but piss me off only in hopes to get my attention. What a way to make a move, Ian."

"I could have brought you chocolates and teddy bears instead." Ian joked.

"I would have shut your head in the door." 

"Take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Take your shoes off, Mickey. Stay a while. Want a beer?"

Did Mickey want to stay here and drink a beer with his hot ass neighbor?

Yes.

 

"How long have you lived here, Mickey?" Ian asked.

Mickey turned away from the picture he had been looking at, "Almost two years. It's a good place to live honestly. The rent is cheap and the apartments are nice."

"Better than the house I was in. That picture you were just looking at is my family. We all lived together."

"Jesus."

 

There had been strong sexual tension between the boys from the first night they met but it was even stronger now. Neither of them wanted to bring it up or make the first move. They wanted to see how it'd play out.

Mickey wasn't going to tell Ian that he wanted him to pin him down and have his way with him or that he wanted to choke on Ian's dick.

Ian wasn't going to tell Mickey that he wanted him to sit on his face before he held him against the wall and fucked him good and hard.

They were just going to let it all work out the way it was meant to. But they both knew that the other knew their clothes would end up on the floor eventually.

 

"Soooo," Mickey dragged out, "What do you do?" 

"I'm a dancer in boys town."

Mickey choked on his beer, "Excuse me?"

Ian smirked, "The Fairytale. Have you heard of it?"

Mickey blushed. He had gone there on more than once occasion but had never seen Ian there.

"I may have heard of it." Mickey lied.

Ian laughed, "We're both gay, Mick. There's no harm in admitting you've gone to a gay club."

"I never came out and said I was gay." Mickey pointed out.

"You didn't have to. It's quite obvious despite your very manly knuckle tattoos."

Mickey laughed, "Fuck off, Gallagher."

Ian put his empty beer bottle down and started walking towards Mickey who's fingers tightened around his own bottle.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked, stepping back.

He put his bottle on a table in case he had to fight Ian but he knew that wasn't the case. What was about to happen wasn't going to be a fight.

Unless Ian was into that kind of thing. In that case, Mickey would gladly let Ian punch him in the nose if it also meant he got his dick. 

"So," Ian spoke, stopping right in front of Mickey, "You're a brief man then?"

"What?"

Ian grinned, "I saw you checking me out the first night."

Mickey blushed, "No I wasn't." 

Ian chuckled, "Okay, Mickey. I'll let you think that but I know what I saw."

He moved closer until Mickey's back hit the wall. He was enjoying the way the other boy face was turning red. It was making his blue eyes stand out even more.

"And I can tell you that I definitely like what I see."

He put his hands on the wall on both sides of Mickey's head and looked down at the boy. Another step and their chest would be touching. Ian's bare chest against Mickey's thin shirt.

So instead of letting Ian thinking that he had the upper hand, Mickey decided to start things his way.

He stepped forward and grabbed Ian's hair and tugged on it hard so he could attach his lips to Ian's.

Ian stumbled as Mickey pressed his body against him but he caught himself and he instantly grabbed on to Mickey's hips.

Their tongues moved together as Ian directed him over to his couch. He was far too turned on to make the short trip to his bedroom. He wanted Mickey here and he wanted him now.

He pulled back and grabbed the bottom of Mickey's shirt and pulled it up. Mickey wasted no time in allowing the red head to before he reached for the top of Ian's pants.

"Get your fucking pants off." Mickey demanded.

Ian laughed, "We have time, Mickey."

"I'll burst right now." Mickey admitted, "Just get them off so I can suck your dick."

That was enough to speed Ian up.

Mickey followed and took his own pants and boxers off and kicked them across the floor. He wasted no time in going to his knees causing the red head to gasp.

"Christ, Mickey." He chuckled.

Mickey wrapped his hand around the bottom if Ian's shaft, seeing as his cock was huge and his mouth wouldn't reach it all, "Hold on tight."

And with that he took Ians' cock into his mouth.

Ian groaned and grabbed on to the back of Mickey's head, "Shit."

Mickey closed his eyes and focused on sucking Ian off the best he could.

He pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Ian's cock. He flattened it and ran it over the slide of his cock a few times enjoying the way Ian's thighs shivered.

"Fuck." Ian sighed, 'That feels so good."

Mickey ran his tongue along the bottom of Ian's shaft and moved down to his balls. He sucked them into his mouth for a few minutes.

"Fucking hell." Ian groaned, jerking into Mickey's fist.

Mickey hummed and drug his tongue back up to the head of Ian's cock. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked it for a few seconds before going all the way back down until the head of Ian's cock hit the back of his throat.

Ian didn't have anything to grab on to apart from Mickey's head. He could feel his thighs shaking and the warmth building in his lower stomach. He tugged on Mickey's head, 

"Pull-fuck-pull off, Mick. Don't want to cum yet."

Mickey slowly pulled off and looked up at him, "You good?"

His voice was a little hoarse but he didn't care. Not when he was currently in the naked presence of the most attractive human he had ever seen in his life. 

"Stand up." 

Mickey did as he said and Ian kissed him without hesitation. He grabbed on to Mickey's hips and pushed him back against the side of the bed. When Ian pulled back he spun Mickey around, "Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed." 

Mickey did as he said spreading his legs even though Ian didn't tell him to.

"Christ." Ian whispered.

He moved closer and ran his hands down Mickey's back just admiring the art that was Mickey Milkovich.

"You're gorgeous, Mick. Look at this ass."

"Don't you go sappy on me, Gallagher."

Ian just grinned and leaned down so he could drag his tongue down the middle of Mickey's back. He held on to Mickey's hips as he moved to the top of his ass.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Don't you dare tease."

Ian bit down on one of Mickey's cheeks causing the dark haired boy to yelp, "So soft."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm about to." Ian chuckled.

He ran his hands down Mickey's ass before running his tongue down between the soft flesh.

Mickey jerked forward and cursed at the sensation, "Fuck."

"Hold on tight. Grind back on my face if you want. Actually do it anyway. I want to feel you against my face."

Mickey moaned as he felt Ian's tongue on him again, "Shit."

He pushed back on Ian's face and the red head grabbed a hold of his ass even tighter. He wasn't wasting a single second in eating Mickey out. He wasn't teasing him. Wasn't trying to open him up. He had pushed his tongue inside of Mickey dry and began moving it in a fucking movement. He would pull it out to run it in circles before flattening it against him. He groaned at the feeling of Mickey moving against his face. His nails were digging hard into his ass and just eating Mickey out had his own cock hardening even more. It hurt. That's how hard he was.

Mickey couldn't breathe. The pleasure was so intense.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey groaned, "Shit, shit, shit."

He fell on to the mattress but Ian kept his ass in the air as he continued working his tongue against Mickey.

Mickey pushed back against him and about came right then when Ian pushed his tongue inside of him and wiggled it before slowly jerking it back and forth. He pressed his forehead against the mattress and groaned, "Ian, fuck. That feels so good but I need you." 

Ian pulled back and licked his lips. He stared at Mickey's ass and moved his hands down the back of Mickey's thighs, "Move up a bit, Mick." 

Mickey pushed himself back up with the energy he did have and moved up on the bed. He remained on his hands and knees as he felt Ian moving up on the bed behind him.

"You want me to get a condom?" Ian asked, "I don't mind."

"Get in me, Gallagher. Want to feel every inch."

Ian licked his lips and moved closer. He pressed the head of his cock right against Mickey.

Mickey groaned at the blunt pressure and about came untouched when Ian pushed inside of him, "Don't hesitate, Ian. Just fuck me already."

"If that's what you want."

Ian moved around a bit before grabbing on to Mickey's hips and slamming right inside of him.

"Oh god!" Mickey groaned, words getting caught in his throat.

"Fucking Christ." Ian moaned, "You feel so fucking good, Mickey."

"Then fuck me you idiot!"

Ian let out a breathless laugh and began fucking into Mickey without a second though.

"Oh my god." Mickey groaned.

Ian reached up and grabbed Mickey's hair and tugged his head back causing the dark haired boy to let out a deep groan. That was something Ian kept in his mind. He definitely   
wanted to experiment that more.

The sound of his balls hitting the back of Mickeys' thighs, their groans, pants and curses echoed around the room. The sweat was building on both of them, the warmth swirling around in their stomach. Mickey's cock hung hard and leaking all over Ian's blanket.

Ian let go of his hair and moved up so he could lean over Mickey. His chest was pressed against Mickey's back and his hands covered Mickey's as he continued to fuck into him.  
The closeness was getting to Mickey. He could feel almost every inch of Ian' cock inside of him pressing against that spot that had him shaking.

"I'm not-fuck-not going to last long." Mickey gasped, "Oh god."

Ian bit down on his shoulder before turning his head to place kisses on his neck. Mickey tilted his head and sighed at the feeling of Ian biting and sucking on his skin.

Mickey started trembling as his orgasm found him. He let out a string of "fucks" and pushed back on Ian's cock as he came all over Ian's bed. He was groaning and clenching around Ian causing the red head to get a little dizzy.

"Oh my god." Ian panted.

He grunted and thrusted back into Mickey one more time before he came deep inside of the boy. He bit down on Mickey's shoulder as his orgasm raced through him. He was completely breathless and just wanted to fall to the bed. He had no more energy.

"Holy shit." Ian whispered.

He slowly pulled out of Mickey causing more of a mess on his bed but he didn't care. He grabbed Mickey and rolled him over with him. Mickey ended up on his chest. Their sticky   
and sweaty bodies pressed together.

"Now that is why I wanted to get your attention."

Mickey let out a breathless laugh, "So you could fuck me?"

"Not just that." Ian admitted.

Mickey sat up and looked down at Ian. His red hair was all over the place and his green eyes were standing out due to the flush of his face.

"Maybe I could take you somewhere that plays quieter music and serves us food." 

"A restaurant maybe?" Mickey smirked.

"Yes." Ian replied, "If you'd be down for that."

Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian before pulling back, "I'm down for that. As long as we can fool around in the bathroom."

Ian laughed, "That is something we can definitely do."

 

Mickey stayed with Ian for the weekend but every time they were both off work they were at each others place. Most of the time they were banging but they ate and talked to each other when trying to get their energy.

They went on their date two weeks later and ended up fooling around in the bathroom while waiting for their dessert. 

They were kicked out and told not to return for four years.

Which was fine because Ian proposed on their third anniversary and they had plans to get married on the forth anniversary.

 

"We're not playing stupid shit at the wedding." Mickey told him, "Try it and I'll break your fingers." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "No you won't. You like them in your ass too much."

"Oh fuck off!" Mickey exclaimed, shoving his fiance away.

Ian grinned and reached for Mickey to pull him into his chest, "I love you, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Gallagher." He kissed him, "But we're still not playing your stupid music at our wedding."

 

Their first dance happened to be the song that Ian played the night they met. They couldn't dance for the life of them but they were having fun, laughing along with their friends and family.

After the shitty music that Mickey threatened to kill Ian for later, a slow song came on and they actually had their dance.

"It's a shame I have to kill you before our honey moon."

Ian kissed Mickey's forehead as they moved around the room, "It's okay, Mick. At least I got to die being married to you."

"You're a sap and I fucking hate you. Kiss me." 

Ian kissed him and held the boy close to him as the music faded and the people around them disappeared.

'Thank god for shitty music." Ian teased.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Thank god for annoying neighbors."

He pulled Ian back in for another kiss and let all the problems they had disappear.

They could get back to them after their honeymoon.


End file.
